A Debt I Owe
by GagaMidnight
Summary: OneShot SherlockXIrene Irene finds Sherlock in her hotel room in Switzerland seeking her help and she helps him because she is indebted to him.


A/n I promised you all that I wouldn't do another Sherlene story but I lied. This is a one shot and what happens after the end is entirely your imagination.

OooO

I slowly made my way to my hotel room. I was far too tired to allow myself to quicken my walking pace. It was a lovely building the hotel and it was in a lovely area and not far from it was the Reichenbach Falls of which I was highly keen to see.

I smiled as I got to my room and I unlocked the door with my key. I gasped suddenly upon entering to the sight before me. Sitting on the floor, their back against the wall as they held a cloth on their shoulder was none other than an old adversary of mine's. Sherlock Holmes. It was strange to see him with no disguise. The last few times I had seen him it had always been his way to disguise himself but now he hid behind no false clothing. I forgot all propriety and ignored the fact he was in a lady's room uninvited;and I highly doubted he would have any other reason for waiting there other than for help - and I rushed over to him and knelt before him. "Mr Holmes...What has happened to you? In fact my dear Mr Holmes who has done this to you?"

"Madam, I hope you will forgive my sudden intrusion but I felt that I could go to you because you were in a similar position to me before." he began, his voice weak. This was not like him at all. I felt a sort of lump in my throat.

"How could I forget?" I asked him. If it was not for the man before me, I would not be alive today. I would have been hunted by the men of my ex-lover - also known as the King of Bohemia - and killed.

I helped him up and sat him down, before rushing and getting clean hot water and a clean cloth. I looked over at him, as he glanced back at me. Was he questioning why I was so keen to help him? Was he trying to analyse me? Or, was he simply looking me, grateful that I was helping him without too much question.

I was soon cutting the fabric of the arm of his shirt to get into the shoulder. I was no nurse but I could tend a wound. I looked away from Holmes' vulnerable look that he had on his wincing face and I looked into the mirror, to see my black dress. Yes I was made a widow but a year ago today. My husband Godfrey died of pneumonia and left me his money. Did Sherlock Holmes notice my attire? Was he piecing this information together as I tended to his wound?  
He was because he spoke up and said something that I would never expect him to say."My condolences Madam. I am very sorry."

"Thank you Mr Holmes it is kind of you to be so kind."

I let him rest after that and I got him another room to stay in. I didn't leave him though. He was running a fever and I was brought up to look after those who I had a debt to and Mr Holmes I did. When I suggested a doctor he told me no and I m knew by his tone of voice it was not a good idea to oppose that.  
I constantly gave him water and every now and then I would hold his hand. Eventually he fell asleep. It was terribly lucky of him but I didn't. I couldn't!  
He woke up feeling better and that was when he explained his story of James Moriarty and how they fell and how he himself had awoke on a ledge bruised and bloody. He has painfully limped to the hotel and that was when he saw me. He found out where I had been staying and that was where he waited.

"Mr Holmes you are a very lucky man! But, you obviously can't go back to you friend. You must hide from his network."

"Miss Adler is correct."

I watched him stand up and suddenly I saw the cold calculating Sherlock Holmes I remembered. His face was stern; the only emotion on his rather interesting face.

I stood up and left quietly. I thought he would prefer that to me sitting there and looking at him. But I took him in some breakfast a little while later and a paper. He smiled and it was rather gentle. I nodded to him and went to leave.

"Miss Adler, I must ask for your assistance once more.

"How can I be of help Mr Holmes?" I asked.

"I must escape the country and as stated before you are the only person that I can trust how ironic is that fact that I probably should not."

"I would not trust me either Mr Holmes. But I assure you that I will never put you in the position of you being in blackmail either."

"I would never assume that of you Miss Adler!"

I looked at him and he smiled. I could tell we were both thinking of the Bohemian King. I stood up. "I will help you escape but first you must be in proper health and I shall not rest until you are. I suggest you go and rest Mr Holmes, while I see to some matters of my own."

It was two weeks later that he had recovered back to his normal state. He was standing up and pacing the floors; he was constantly requesting his violin which he had left at his home in London; and he was missing the company of his friend.

But we were leaving now. He had just finished his disguise and then he put his arm in mine. I had stopped wearing black and had arranged m hair quite differently from usual so that I would not be recognised. To anyone the gentleman I was escorting was my husband who was escorting me.  
When we got on the boat I removed my arm from his and walked over to the edge to look into the water. He came up beside me moment later. "Does something trouble madam?"

"Not at this moment in time. Is something troubling you, Mr Holmes?"  
"How I will repay the debt I now owe you."

"I assure you Mr Holmes that it was I who was indebted to you. I have you to thank for my being alive today."

I extended my hand and hoped that he would shake it. He had not done so with my former lover and I dreaded to think that he would not shake mine but he did.  
"Thank you." I said.

"No Miss Adler, thank you."


End file.
